Atomix (B10 Reboot: AR)
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Atomix has a humanoid robotic appearance that is taller than Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. He has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on Atomix. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth doesn't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. Atomix wears the Omnitrix symbol on his green and white belt. Personality Atomix acts with a kind of "righteous" personality, and speaks to others with proper titles, such as referring to Max as "grandfather", and Gwen as "cousin". Atomix names his special attacks, much like a character from an anime show. Powers and Abilities As his name implies, Atomix can create and manipulate nuclear energy using his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" It is not crucial for Atomix to chant every attack, but doing so will focus an attack's power and cause substantially more damage. Atomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. Atomix is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up nearly past a planet's atmosphere. His hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. Atomix is a capable of flight. Atomix's known attacks include: *'Fissile Whistle': A flying ramming attack. *'Nuclear Winner:' A massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey and other enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area. *'Fusion Cuisine:' A fusion ball, which can burn up Zs'Skayr and greatly harm Lord Transyl. He can also make the attack continue even after he turns back into Ben. The light is shown to be very bright, as everyone present gets blinded by it. Abilities *Nucleokinesis *Radiokinesis *Atomic Blasts *Nuclear Explosions *Heat Generation *Light Energy *Fusion Energy Manipulation *Energy Shields *Flight *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Speed Weaknesses Atomix is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown. Atomix can get tired after using up most of his energy. Trivia *Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien (the first being Alien X). *Like Rath and Echo Echo, Atomix gives names to his attacks and moves. *Atomix is one of Ken's favorite aliens. Ken was most excited to turn into Atomix than any other alien, when he got his Omnitrix. *Atomix was first seen in the season four sneak peek of Omniverse. *Incorporating Atomix into Omniverse and giving him a physical form and powers was Derrick J. Wyatt's idea. *Atomix was designed by Dou Hong. *The way Atomix charges his attacks is based on Goku's Kamehameha chant in the Dragon Ball franchise, but sounds like the "Homina Homina Homina" exclamation of Ralph Kramden from The Honeymooners. *Atomix's voice is very similar to Aquaman from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, both of whom are voiced by John DiMaggio. *His voice is similar to a traditional superhero. **His voice is also very similar to Zapp Brannigan from Futurama. **As well as Captain LaserBeam, also voiced by DiMaggio, from The Thrilling Adventure Hour. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Atomix's Species Category:White Aliens Category:Radiation Aliens Category:Radioactive Aliens Category:Nuclear Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Light Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens